


Jump

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [85]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Silly, Stimming, Trampolines, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Susan’s parents get her a trampoline.[Prompt 85 – Jump]





	Jump

When Susan looks out of her bedroom window one early spring morning, her eyes widen and a huge grin spreads across her face.

“We’ve got a trampoline!” she cries, and she races out of her room and through the house.

Not looking where she is going, Susan runs into Dad, nearly knocking them both over.

“Careful, old thing,” Dad says, reaching out to steady her. He smiles. “I assume you’ve spotted the new addition to the garden.”

Susan grins and nods. “Yeah, it’s amazing. Can I go on it?”

“Of course you can, Susan,” says Par, wrapping his scarf around his neck. “Race you there!”

And Susan has to chase after Par as he hurtles out into the back garden. He climbs onto the trampoline and then lifts Susan up after him. They both begin to jump, unsteady at first but quickly getting used to it. Par jumps really high, and the rebound of him landing launches Susan high into the air. She stretches her arms wide, giggling delightedly.

“This is so much fun!” she says, bouncing high enough to see over the hedge to next door’s garden. Susan looks at Mum and Dad, who’ve come outside to watch her and Par.

“Be careful, you two,” says Mum, looking a bit worried. “Don’t fall off.”

“Honestly, Sarah,” Par says, grinning as his arms flail, his fingers flicking. “We’re fine. There’s no need to worry.”

But almost immediately after he said it, Par trips over his scarf and falls over. The force of his fall knocks Susan off of her feet, and they giggle as they lay on the still bouncing trampoline. Susan looks at Mum and Dad; Mum is smiling fondly, and Dad rolls his eyes.

“What were you saying, Doctor?” Dad says.

Par frowns, but he’s smiling. “Shut up.”


End file.
